Bridge Between Worlds
by Midnight-Storm21
Summary: Four Tenno find themselves crossing the barrier between universes after an incident involving a portal to the void, these four find themselves in the RWBY verse and encounter our other four protagonists. Will the tenno ever make it back to their universe, back to the loving embrace of the Lotus or will they end up stuck in a universe that has it's own growing problems?(Temp Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Warning before we begin I must tell you this will have spoilers pertaining to the second dream quest for warframe so don't get angry at me when I say I didn't warn you if you don't want to have the surprise spoiled then go play the quest or look it up on youtube or something other than that hi, as you can see I decided to have a little bit of fun with writing a Fanfic about RWBY and Warframe few warnings I am a very nooby writer and that this is my very first fanfic!**

 **Now I don't own either of these titles Warframe or RWBY they belong to their respective owners this is just a fan thing, the next thing for you guys to know is that this chapter of the crossover is set in season two chapter two I wish I could introduce the tenno sooner but this is how I picture them meeting and it is kinda cool another thing that I would like to add is that I plan on changing a few features from Warframe to bring it on par to the RWBY Universe for RWBY might not be as realistic but crossing a game over with something like this has forced me to make me change a few features from Warframe and I will touch on what I changed on chapters the changers are implemented on don't worry you Warframe fans tenno are going to be still very OP since I consider Warframe to be superior to the RWBY verse and I think Tenno would be able to blow full-fledged Hunters out of the water since they are masters of gun and blades ancient warriors that have survived the centuries and they can take on formorians in space and are ninja's so… you can image that they have a lot more going for them and they also have better weapons since they deal with the Grineer who wear armor and tenno modified weapons can cut through them like a blow torch through butter overkill but that's how many things are in the Warframe universe anyway let's get into the story!**

 **P.S leave a like a fav or a review or follow this story so I know that you guys want me to continue with it anyway thanks for reading.**

 ** _Chapter 1: The Crossing_**

The tenno, warrior gods cast in steel, forged in the fires of battle and tempered by the fields they sow with blood, they are the warriors of old hailed as saviors and heroes' by the people they fight for, and demons and monsters by those they fight against for in reality they are only children but far different from ordinary children they have been exposed to the unimaginable energies of the void a hellspace where science and reason fail this place changed them, giving them uncontrollable power until they were put into the dream.

Then they became tenno they who fight to protect the weak using any means at their disposal causing their enemies to fear the ancient warriors for they are ruthless on the battlefield and show no mercy to any who get in their way.

Currently four tenno were preparing for a mission, of these tenno the team was made up of an Ash Prime who wears a black cloak with blood red highlights that looked like flames covering the cloak with the hood pulled over his locust helm and a thin scarf wrapped around where a mouth should be giving him the complete look of an ninja assassin this was dyed black with the same detailing that the cloak has, he was colored black and grey with black energy and smoke being emitted giving him a dark complexion, next we have the Nyx Prime who also wears a cloak with the same detail as her companion but without the hood and was colored in her warframe colors those colors being mainly white with the patens on her body being coloured dark blue with the other two tenno of the team mirroring her in the accessories department with the Excalibur prime who wore an immortal skin with blood red and black being the main colors on his body and Ember Prime who was colored purest black with golden yellow patterns running over her body these two tenno each mirrored the accessorized look as the Nyx prime but with their own colors.

Each one of their postures was practical easy to change between combat forms if necessary and to assume a more relaxed posture when they can afford to.

The destination of the four tenno's was the void, a dimension where the laws of physics don't exist, where up could also easily mean downwards as left could also mean right. Practically a wasteland with radioactive storms and irradiated cosmic debris that has somehow ended up in the desolate plain. You're probably asking yourself why would four tenno go to such a dangerous location.

The only thing that could make traversing the dangers of the void worth the effort was the ancient derelict Orokin towers that inhabited the location, home to ancient technological wonders and treasure that these four tenno planned on making their own.

Currently the Ash Prime was sitting at his navigation console waiting on conformation that his team was ready before using the Orokin void key that was the only way to gain access to the ancient towers that were housed in the inhospitable dimension.

At the moment the Ash Prime was thinking back on old memories before the incident that transformed him into a monster in the eyes of an empire. Some of them he was very fond of memories of friends and family people he knew and got along with well, hell he even wished that he could see some of the people he didn't like for even though he might of hated some of their guts, they, were a part of his life at some point and now all if most of them are gone swallowed up by time and tragedy.

While the Ash Prime was busy reminiscing a team mate of his the Nyx Prime noticed his lack of communication and she decided to amend that.

So she spoke in a voice akin to silken midnight that sounded soothing while hiding the dangerous and twisted nature of it, "So Dusk what has you so quiet" she began " Is it about the mission" she asked.

This got the attention of the now named Ash Prime called Dusk who almost smiled at those words

So in a voice that dripped calm clarity and often finality with a masculine sound to it the Ash Prime replied "If you're worried that I am worried about the mission Chara then don't, I am just… thinking, remembering if I was to be truthful" he said somewhat amused and saddened by that line after all he remember more than most though it is often a curse and a blessing for him for most of what he remembered wasn't pleasant and whenever someone asked him if he remembered anything about the old age of the old empire, he would look away and say "What we don't know can't hurt us it was the past leave it at that" then he would walk away.

He wished he could forget some of the things he remembers but somethings can't be undone and he knew this for every tenno were broken in their own ways and this is what broke him the memories of the past what, who, when, why, and knowing these things he could not forgive or forget.

But before he could continue on this line of thought almost as if she could sense the swirling clouds of anger, sadness and misery the now named Nyx Prime called Chara replied.

"Dusk remember the time that Flair had to sneak through a Grineer galleon and she had to go through its waste system" she said with a mischievous voice.

This broke Dusk out of his depressed funk as he almost couldn't stop himself from laughing the fact that she said it while the person who went through that experience was probably listening in on the communications channel.

This happened a few weeks back when the Ember Prime called Flair had to infiltrate a Grineer galleon and the only way in at the time was the waste system or for a better word sewers plus it was a class SS mission and they are compulsory for tenno nearby to attend to unfortunately for Flair she happened to be the only closest tenno at the time thus she had to wade through all the waste that a Grineer galleon can make on a daily bases and it is a lot when the three tenno of the team next saw her shortly after the mission they found out why she looked like she was covered in well let's just say uh it smelled and most of it was brown and they couldn't and wouldn't let this go for it is way too funny.

As if speaking of such an incident wouldn't go unnoticed as it was planned the person being made fun of replied whilst groaning.

"GUY'S…why do you always have to bring that up, it's not as bad when Dusk crashed a Ship into a planet" Flair said in a voice that sounded like fiery passion that had a raw viciousness to it she was crossing her arms as she said this, if you could see her face you would see one with a pout on it.

"Hey that was intentional…" Dusk said but before he could continue he was interrupted by the fourth member of the team.

"No Dusk I was there and it was very unintentional" said the Excalibur Prime of the team amusedly in a voice that sounded like similar to the Ash Prime but also had a detached tone to it.

"Oh come on Apex it was very intentional I took out that Grineer outpost while I was at it as well" Dusk said amusedly you could swear you could hear a smile in his voice.

After all these were the three that saved him from the depths of despair and darkness from being lost forever of never recovering who he was if he didn't he probably would of become an even worse monster than the stalker perhaps even more dangerous and he owed them a great deal.

For a second there was silence then each of the three tenno of the four man team said together.

"We all know that's bull Dusk" each exclaimed in union each chuckling as they heard the target being made fun of scoff at such a thing.

"Anyway are we all ready to go or would you guys rather make fun of me than head to the tower I know which one I would pick" said Dusk thinking of a method of payback for each member of his team later.

This got the attention of each and every tenno who changed from their joking to silent and serious.

Each tenno looked out of their separate lisets viewing glass each at their nav console confident and ready, all sent the conformation that they were good to go, with this the Ash Prime released the void key which opened the portal, but, unknown to the tenno this key was damaged but even so damage void keys can still work, with rare cases of them exploding if close enough it could probably damage a liset but that isn't the most annoying thing the void energy from the detonation of a void key has.

This has a chance of knocking a liset offline temporally with some other complications requiring some time to restore the liset to full operational status if this was to happen you would imagine you would have a very annoyed tenno on your hands but before tenno enter a void portal cephalons are to determine if the portal is safe enough to use.

So the four cephalons from each liset scanned the portal determining that it was safe to use and so they began their approach to the portal, each ship silently cruised to the portal but when they got close to the portal the key suddenly destabilized due to the damage it had sustained.

But instead of exploding the portal became a singularity that hungrily Swallowed the lisets into its hungry maw much to the sudden panic of the four cephalons and the four tenno, soon the lisets were violently expelled from the other side of the singularity into the world of Remnant.

 **5 Minutes Earlier in the World of Remnant**

Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy stood with his assistant Glynda Goodwitch as they gazed out the window of Ozpin's office as a ship lands on one of the main landing pad's that Beacon has, as smaller osprey warbirds fly outside his companion comment's "Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work whenever he travels" said an annoyed Glynda Goodwitch as Ozpin continues to gaze out the window at more arriving ospreys before replying to the comment.

"Well running an academy and a military makes him a very busy man, but yes those are a bit of an eye sore" he says slightly defending the general and showing that he does agree with his companion before a beeping draws his attention to his desk with him then saying "come in".

Soon the elevator doors open up to reveal a man wearing a white overcoat with a gray undercoat, with a red tie tied neatly around his neck he also wears a white glove on his right hand. As the man emerges from the elevator he calls out across the room and says in a friendly tone "Ozpin"! With Ozpin replying dryly "Hello general".

As the general walked forward he says "Please, drop the formalities" as both men walked up to each other and gave each other a handshake with the general using both of his hands to shake Ozpin's outstretched limb with the general the general continued

"It's been too long" followed by "and Glynda, it has certainly been too long since we last met".

This only had Glynda airily saying "oh James" then quickly saying to Ozpin "I will be outside" showing obvious distaste for the general.

"Well she hasn't changed a bit" said the general once Glynda walked past him into the elevator with Ozpin heading back towards his desk.

"So what in the world has bought you all the way down from Atlas, headmasters don't typically travel with their students for the Vytal festival" said Ozpin whilst pouring the general a mug of warm coffee then passing a mug over to the general who then grabs a metal alcoholic flask from his coat pouring some of the contents into his drink with the General replying.

"Well you know how much I love Vale at this time of year, besides with you hosting, I thought this might be a good opportunity for us to… catch up" he said while Ozpin was walking around his desk then taking a seat then pouring himself a cup himself continued "Well I can certainly appreciate quality time between friends, however the small fleet outside my window has me somewhat concerned".

A mix of emotions was currently present on the general's face two of the most prominent of which was worry, and concern.

"Well…. concern is what brought them here" said the general with obvious worry evident in his voice".

"And I understand that travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult" said Ozpin

"Oz…... you and I both know why I bought those men" said the General whilst Ozpin took a quick sip of his coffee then sighed before saying "we are in a time of peace, shows of power like this, is just going to give off the wrong impression" Ozpin said as the general set the cup that Ozpin had given him down on Ozpin's desk before saying " but if what Qrow said is true then" but the general is unable to finish due to Ozpin quickly interjecting raising his hand and pointing at the roof as if he was giving a student of his a lecture saying "If what Qrow said is true then we will handle it tactfully, It's the Vytal Festival, a time to celebrate unity and peace, so I suggest you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent" Ozpin finished.

The general who was still looking unconvinced said "I was just being cautious" this was only followed by Ozpin stating "as am I, which is why we will continue to train the best huntsmen and huntresses we…. When suddenly four explosions rocked beacon academy with Ozpin quickly spinning out of his seat and running towards the window followed by the general as they gazed at a large puff of dust (not the exploding kind) somewhere between the landing pads and the Court yard in front of beacons facilities where the statue was located while Ozpin was looking out at the cloud of dust the general took his scroll out and begun making calls to his men as Ozpin gazed out he hopped that none of his students were hurt in the explosion or anyone else for that matter but he knew this incident was something the general was going to hold over him to bring more men and ships to Vale so he quickly went over to his desk and grabbed his cane saying quickly to the general "we should get over there immediately" he said motioning for the general to follow him to the elevators Ozpin was thinking the only way to remedy the situation now was to show the general that it could be handled his way.

Meanwhile something else was happening on campus in Beacons library whilst Ozpin met with the general and before the sudden explosion, a game was being played between four girls two looking very passionate while one was too busy scrutinizing her cards to be paying any attention to the passionate members of her team while the third girl seemed to be in her own world.

"NOOOOOOO my fearless soldiers" cried Ruby Rose a young girl of 15 years of age with red tipped hair and silver eyes dressed in red and black with a red cloak draped over her back as her half-sister Yang Xiao Long 17 years old with gorgeous blond locks that fell down to her hips and framed her face who wore clothes that complimented her already generous figure rolled a lucky 7 which in turn destroyed Ruby's entire airfleet with her elder sister saying.

"Most of them are probably androids" Yang said while Ruby continued her mourning with her saying.

"Goodbye my friends, you will be avenged" whilst her sister continued her turn further adding more insult to injury with her Sister then saying.

"Not until I draw my rewards which are double this round thanks to the mistral trade route" Yang said which ended up with Ruby losing two of her best cards which in turn left her crying in a continuous stream of tears.

As soon as Yang was done with her sister she turned to the girl primarily dressed in white with white hair, she was also 17 years old and had a short tear like scar running down her left eye. At the moment the girl was too busy scrutinizing her cards until Yang got her attention by saying "Weiss it's your turn".

This only had the now named Weiss replying to Yang saying "I have absolutely no idea what's going on" with Yang quickly leaning over trying to take advantage of the girls cluelessness to look at her cards putting a friendly hand over her shoulder before Yang said "look it's easy, you're playing as Vacuo which means all Vacuo based cards come with a bonus" this only had Weiss blinking at that as if she still didn't get it with Weiss replying "that sounds dumb" she said as Yang ignored her whilst quickly explaining how the game works whilst also, rearranging her cards before saying " see you've got sandstorm, desert scavenge oh oh resourceful raider, see now you can take Ruby's discarded airfleet and put it in your hands" Yang said saying this over Ruby's moaning.

This ended up with the girl primarily dressed in white with white hair to say "ok" with Yang continuing "and since Vacuo warriors have an endurance boost against natural hazards, you could use sandstorm to disable my ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate my kingdom" Yang said who then suddenly turned her tone harsh and then said "just know, that I will not forget this declaration of war" with Weiss then asking "and that means"?

Ruby was the one to answer her speaking in a very distraught voice saying "your just three moves away from conquering all of Remnant" with Ruby finishing herself off with a sniffle while the white dressed girl suddenly got it and you could swear you could hear a thunderstorm in the background as she started laughing like an old comic book villain saying "yes, fear the almighty power of my forces, cower as they pillage your homes and weep as they take your children from your very arms"!

But she was interrupted by Yang who plainly said "trap card" this had the white dressed girl going huh as Yang messed with her part of the board removing all her units, once she was done Yang then said "and your armies have been destroyed" which ended up with the white dressed girl to cry just like Ruby as Weiss sobbed she said "I hate this game of emotions we play" when suddenly Ruby jumped into her lap who was still crying saying "stay strong Weiss, we'll make it through this together" with the girl being address saying "shut up, don't touch me" but instead hugs Ruby tightly as they both cry for their losses.

Yang who at this point was relaxing, enjoying the easy victories told the last girl called Blake who has long, wavy black hair with amber eye's it was her turn. This seemed to snap the girl out of her thoughts with the black clad teen saying "huh, oh um, sorry what am I doing again" she said as Yang explained the game a blond boy walked over and asked 'hey, can I play" but was quickly cut down by Ruby stating "Sorry Jaune but we already got four people" with Weiss continuing adding her two cents in "besides this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt you possess" with Yang then replying to that statement by saying "uh you attacked your own naval fleet two turns ago" this ended up with the white haired girl humphing in annoyance but this only had the blond boy taking Weiss statement as a challenge.

This ended up with him then saying "bring it on ice queen, I'll have you know that I've been told that I am a natural born leader" with Weiss then saying "by who? Your mother? Which ended up with Jaune weakly countering "and Pyrrha" with the suddenly named redhead saying "hello again" across from her table this soon ended up with Jaune begging Weiss to let him play her hand for a few turns with her saying "I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo" with Jaune then replying "why not? You've trusted me with way more important stuff before, I mean you told us all that Blake is secretly a fa…. but Jaune is unable to continue due to him them being interrupted by Pyrrha who had basically sprinted from her chair across from her table and covered Jaunes' mouth and tried to replace what he was about to say saying "a fun loving person, whom we all admire and respect" this ended up with him realizing he goofed with him laughing nervously while everyone turned their attention to an unimpressed Blake.

Trying to escape the awkward situation he created Jaune was about to excuse himself when suddenly another blond boy with an unbuttoned shirt and monkey tail walked up to the group, he was accompanied by a tanned guy with blue hair with the blond saying as he walked up "hey losers" with Ruby then replying "hey Sun" whom the now named blond then begun listing off all of team RWBY'S names other than Weiss calling her an ice queen with her then complaining about the title that everyone gives her with her saying "why does everybody call me that?" she said as Sun continues on ignoring her saying "I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend" with his friend noticing the game that the four girls had been playing begun to say "uh aren't libraries for reading" he said as a boy with pink highlights in his black hair who agreed with his statement yelled across the room "thank you" thus waking up the girl who was sleeping right beside him who then quickly said "pancakes "as she woke up .

Sun then said to his friend after witnessing that amusing display said "shut up, don't be a nerd "once those words left Sun's mouth he got an instant reaction from friend with him instantly saying "gegeege, intellectual okay, thank you" he soon introduced himself as Neptune with Weiss then asking "so Neptune where are you from"?

Neptune immediately answered her saying "Hayven, and I don't believe I caught your name, snow angel" saying this as he walked up to her whilst applying his charm, Weiss found herself blinking at the charming approach with her then saying "um, I'm Weiss" this had Jaune saying out loud for everybody to hear "are you kidding me" this was due to Jaune being slightly outraged since it was originally a name he had given to the white haired girl who scoffed at the nickname and him when he had tried to hit on her.

Neptune ignoring Jaune said "pleasure to meet you" whilst Sun tried to talk to Blake saying "I never took you as….. When suddenly a large explosion rippled across Beacon academy causing the hunters in training to panic for a moment before experience and training kicked in, all of them quickly leaving the library to see what caused the sudden noise.

 **Back to the liset's**

He had been awake before everything went pitch black, before the crash he knew what had happened to him in this somewhat lucid state, he also knew what this somewhat lucid pitch-darkness he was in meant, for it had happened to him a few months ago on the moon, back in the origin system, when he had awoken from the somatic link cryopod that had protected his body from age and connected his mind to his Warframe when he had been disconnected from that pod and thus his warframe, though when a person who has the same basic anatomy as a human woke up from being cryogenically frozen for a couple thousand years, let's just say it's painful when you woke up.

He remembered his desperate crawl between the space that distanced him from his Warframe, that what someone else might perceive as a few steps was miles to him, since he had just awoken, he was unable to walk or move without assistance but he had no choice he had to reach his warframe before his enemies came back as if by instinct he knew what he had to do. So he pulled himself towards his warframe with each pull it bought the weak boy somewhat closer to his warframe, but this only seemed to elicit a whole new level of pain to his already weak body.

But that was a long time ago, now at least he was much stronger that he had recovered from that horrible experience, and now he could freely move around on his own power but at the moment that didn't matter if he couldn't wake up. When finally he managed to get his eyes open which glowed dark blue in color he heard the worried voice of his cephalon, cephalon Loren as it spoke in a synthetic feminine voice it said "Operator are you awake, are you alright, are you hurt" it said with concern in its voice as the boy with black hair with dark blue highlights that glowed like his eye's with the energy of the void groggily replied "yes Loren I am fine can you get main power back online so that I can reconnect to my warframe or if you can't, see if you can open this pod" he said as his cephalon replied "I am glad that the operator is unharmed, I will restore main power at once" it said as there was a momentary flicker in his vision then suddenly he was back in his Ash Prime warframe that was still at the nav console the liset being intact thankfully with enough backup power to keep life support and other systems functioning along with those systems being extremely protected.

Somewhat glad for the backup systems that the liset has and its resistance damage as well as its incredible durability, he asked his cephalon if it could open up a communications channel to the rest of his team. Complying with its operators request the cephalon opened up communications to the other three lisets which were immediately answered by three very upset tenno, with one of the two girls looking very pissed she was at least 14 years old with blond hair with red tips and red eyes that glowed with void energy while the other one looked like she was trying to keep herself calm this girl was 16 years old and had long midnight raven hair with violet purple strands in her hair and eyes that also glowed with her signature color the last member of the team was a boy of 15 years who was trying to keep calm like the second girl while his Cephalon, Cephalon Ordis swore in the background. This boy had a shaven head with orange eyes, soon each of these three began asking the question of what happened, where we are and what do we do to the Ash Prime.

The Ash prime thought for a moment before deciding "This is what we are going to do" he said earning the attention from the three other tenno with the Ash prime continuing "first, we figure out where we are and what the state of each liset is in, then we figure out what to do from there and once the liset's are in an operational state we figure out what happened" he said as the other three tenno agreed with the strategy that the Ash prime had laid out when suddenly the Ash primes cephalon said "Sorry for the interruption operators but I thought you should know, there are a large amount of contacts outside, from what I can determine they are a military force for they have surrounded each of the liset's and are holding position" the cephalon said pausing for just a moment as a new piece of information came from the scans that it was running before continuing "operator I am also detecting electronic signatures among the assembled contacts, possible Corpus forces".

Each tenno at this moment were mentally cursing their luck for what they have assumed was, for each had guessed that they had crashed landed on a planet filled with Corpus, so that narrowed down where they were for there were few planets that were Corpus controlled but if the Corpus got their hands on the liset's then that would mean the end of the four tenno for if their actual bodies were captured they would either be killed ,dissected or worse become living experiments if the Corpus breached the lisets, then the Corpus would know how the Warframes work due to their affinity for technology they could possibly learn how to disable a Warframe remotely, and worse knowing the Corpus they would sell these secrets they learn to the Grineer for a large amount of credits or resources though perhaps even a planet or two.

The Ash Prime was quick on the draw though as he said "Cephalon's cycle the engines and engage the void cloak and get us out of here" he said his voice still calm as he saod this even when each respective cephalon of each craft replied together they said "Sorry operator the main power grid for each liset has been destabilized and is fluctuating, we will need some time to restore main power to full, at the moment main power is at 3% we need at least 65% power before we can begin cycling the engine systems, and void cloak will need full power restored, estimates for this are at 2 hours" each cephalon said as the gravity of the situation hit the tenno.

By the time that the engines and void cloak were back online the Corpus would have at least breached a liset or two and this speaks of a tenno's ships security systems, cyber warfare was out of the question due to there being cephalons inhabiting the ship systems. The only way to for non-tenno to get on board was to either have the tenno escort you onboard or manually breach a liset and that took time.

For the Grineer this would take a while, for the degrading clones didn't have access to the superior amount of technology that the Corpus have often with the Grineer they would try to crack a liset like a nut often damaging the equipment onboard the craft making the salvage near worthless and they often don't try that approach but what would take the Grineer at least some time to achieve the Corpus could do in a few hours and safely keep the liset intact and if it concerned Orokin technology which the Warframes and lisets were made of the Corpus would stop at nothing to obtain what they consider rare artifacts on the liset so they will be pushing themselves faster to get inside the four lisets. Another fact was that there was no way the four tenno were going to abandon one of their brothers and sisters to a fate of either dying or becoming an experiment to the Corpus.

So each was resolute that there was no other way but to fight, each tenno on their respective lisets made for an airlock that could be exited covertly.

Luckily for the tenno a lot of displaced earth was still in the air creating a dusty cloud for them as they exited airlocks that haven't been covered by earth and debris when they crash landed.

Team RWBY, JNPR, Sun and Neptune were gathered at the scene of the explosion as atlas military personal formed a circle around the blast zone with some forming a barrier to keep non-hunter's away and hunters in training as well that included team RWBY, JNPR, Sun and Neptune who were a part of a small crowd that had formed to find out what had caused the explosion.

Unfortunately there was too much dust to see what exactly had caused such an explosion what team RWBY and JNPR had overheard from some of the military personal was that what had caused the explosion were four unidentified objects crashing into the surface from the sky, this had the orange haired Nora Valkyrie from team JNPR to start saying aliens were invading and that they were all going to be enslaved. This had some people looking at Nora with your just crazy looks while some of the military personal threw looks of annoyance at her with her partner Lie Ren trying to keep her quiet but failing to do so.

Eventually Ozpin arrived with a man who started shouting orders out to the AK-130's that made up most of the army and ordered at least 15 of them to go into the dust cloud and see what had caused the explosion.

15 AK-130's soon segregated themselves from the majority of the forces and marched into the dust guns raised soon the collective audience of soldiers and hunters along with those in training began to lose sight of the 15 AK-130's but it didn't take long for something to happen, as gun shots began running out highlighting the AK-130's shadowy outlines as they shot at something inside the dust cloud only for them to be cut down by another shadowy outline which was joined by three more, there was a collective gasp from the audience a tightening of grips around weapons as everyone among the audience thought the same thing, there was something in the smoke silencing the AK-130'S one by one, soon there was a collective silence as no more sounds of shot's being fired reached the audience.

The atmosphere was tense someone or something was in the dust that obscured the vision of everyone and the fact that they couldn't see what had happened to the AK-130's and know if they have prevailed over whatever was in the dust or if they had all fallen to whatever was in there added to the already tense atmosphere. Suddenly the smoke began to dissipate everyone could see 8 shadows four of them being what ever had crashed into the ground and the four smaller person shaped ones it was unknown at the moment if they were the last remaining AK-130's left after dispatching whatever was in the smoke or it was the very beings that had engaged the metal soldier's.

Soon the four shadows had exited the dust cloud with the cloud slowly dissipating behind them and the audience gazed at the four figures

Each of them were wearing cloaks matching their armor color themes while three were hoodless one had a hood on with a scarf this one wearing a full black cloak with blood red flames detailing the accessories.

This one carried the body of a AK-130 that had been cut in half as the figure walked forward he threw the body forward which made a loud metallic sound when it impacted the surface. But at the moment the audience were too busy gazing in captivate horror but flinched when the AK-130 hit the ground with a metallic thud as each one of these armored beings in ornate armor looked at them with faceless features when one of them spoke in a voice so calm yet so powerful to the audience saying "Are these toy's soldiers yours"?

 **AN: And that's a chapter this is an introduction chapter and I am a stickler for details I want to keep it to the main plot of RWBY as possible with some elements not being so I also plan on many special things as well but I plan on keeping to the main story as much as possible now I do have names for the tenno but I have plans for how they are introduced later on this has been very hard to do due to the second dream coming out since you can't have Warframes without the operator in another universe so I had a lot of rewriting to do for this and a lot of other stuff mainly me being a bad and nooby writer as well as the fact that it takes me ages to write and correct myself as much as posible XD.**

 **This chapter is mainly how the tenno get into the RWBY verse and such more detail will be added in the next chapter and others with some possible filler chapters I will add something along the lines of a warning if you wish to skip those ones. Another thing is I wanted to start at season one chapter four after team RWBY was formed but there are no knights around and tenno killing hunter's and huntresses in training isn't good for future relations but about the knights some of you know what I am talking about if you watched the trailers and the episode this is set after for RWBY then you will know what I am going on about for the AK-130 or if you still don't know google it one other thing for you guy's to know is that some area's will be stretched out a bit I thought it was too short of a time period for Blake to you know lose it and become grouchy so I will stretch the events to the dance to fit in some more stuff. Other than that please review fav or follow tell me if there is anything I can improve on I admit I am a very novice writer so please don't be afraid to correct me and just fav or follow the story to tell me if you wish for me to continue any ways I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **Other than that this is Midnight signing off.**


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warframe or RWBY titles they belong to their respective owners**

 **Chapter 1 part 2: The Tenno**

Dusk, wasn't in the best of moods at the moment, it was as if today was the day for bad things to happen to him, and his team, one thing after another. First off, he and his team had crash landed on a planet after being swallowed by a portal that was meant to take him and his team to the void, the second thing that had initially added to his sour mood was the fact that he and his team had presumed that the planet they had crash landed on belonged to the Corpus. But imagine his surprise when he saw 15 unknown humanoid shaped robotics approaching them, though he and his team were still wary, they at least thought that they were dealing with a new race or some sort of new player that could potentially be friendly to the tenno cause, and that they used proxies similar to the Corpus but doing something the Corpus had never done, shaping their robotics to look like them. At this moment in time Dusk was wondering if this day could get any better or worse than it already was, he was answered moments later when the mech's opened fire which was the third thing that had annoyed him to high hell.

After a very brief firefight which ended up with the last mech being cut down by Dusk's dragon nikana, Dusk could conclude that he wasn't very impressed by the combat ability or durability of these proxies he was dealing with for he had overestimated their combat prowess to some degree based off of their appearance. One of the things that Dusk had overestimated was the speed and agility of these mech's for he thought that based off of their appearance that they would be far more agile and nimble than any MOA he had previously encountered due to their more humanoid form, but from battling them he could tell that they only moved slightly faster than the MOA of the Corpus with some taking firing positions while others moved in closer for melee combat which made them incredibly easy for a tenno to dispatch when they closed in, while the one's at range were also relatively easy to destroy with a single shot only needed downrange due to the lack of cover.

The reason why these mech's were so easy for the tenno to dispatch, was due to the fact that they lack any adequate form of protection from the advanced weapons that the tenno employ, since taking into account where the tenno come from, it is common to find enemies that employ either shield tech, or heavy armor to absorb damage. Due to these countermeasure the tenno would need weapons that can bypass them and so the tenno would either create or modify weapons to easily bypass these protective measures. But due to these mech's lack of either form of protection from the tenno's weapons they were either pieced, shredded or shattered. It didn't take Dusk's team very long to either cut down or shoot the 15 robotics till they dropped silent to the ground mangled in a broken heap of circuitry and scrap.

The final thing which Dusk would consider was the major reason for his poor mood was the fact that he and his team couldn't contact the Lotus or anyone for some reason, it was as if they didn't exist anymore and that was impossible since the Lotus's connection was always present with the tenno watching over them with the vigilance of a hawk. Now he found himself and his team disconnected and without the tenno's most trusted and most caring guide and third mother figure that the tenno have ever had. At this Dusk was silently swearing to himself believing that the reason for their predicament all laid with him because of his sloppy leadership but this only seem to draw worried looks from the other three tenno on his team knowing that he was agonizing over the fact that they were cut off from everyone and everything.

Now he and his team find themselves standing the center of attention of the inhabitants of this world, gathered around them and what Dusk saw of the gathered crowd somewhat surprised him for he had assumed that the inhabitance of this world were technologically advanced enough to due to the robotics that they would employ some sort of protection that had the chance of nullifying damage but from what the tenno saw of the gathered crowd, he gathered that if, this was to turn violent then all it will end in for these people would be a one sided massacre if either group were to clash, due to the fact that the tenno couldn't detect any form of shielding on these individuals or couldn't spot any sort of visible armor that could effectively protect them from the deadly weapons the tenno carried.

This is what Dusk wanted to avoid, killing people who don't have a chance against those that are stronger, for this could easily be a misunderstanding or clearly an accident giving these people the benefit of the doubt since killing those who can't protect themselves against those that are stronger was just wrong plus it wouldn't be entirely their fault if they attacked the tenno for this was their world and the tenno were unintentional trespassers.

Even so killing these people outright without a just reason was not only wrong but taking the lives of normal humans was different from killing a mech and the tenno attached this principle to every living being that is alive for life cannot easily be replaced and ending it for no reason at all was considered taboo to the tenno. For if a tenno was to start taking lives heedlessly without any form of reason was a bad sign for tenno are still fundamentally human and are still prone to physiological damage and if a tenno was to go insane like the stalker it would be bad for they could potentially became killers without remorse targeting friendlies and enemies alike. And this would go against everything the tenno stood for, for the tenno pride themselves as protectors of the weak though if Dusk and his team were attacked by these people they would have no choice but to defend themselves whether they had adequate military equipment to sticks and stones the tenno would be forced to engage their attackers.

Another reason why this could potentially lead to a slaughter was due to the frames he and his teammates were employing for in situations like these, the frames excelled in crowded conditions which means certain death for those surrounding them if the tenno registered them as enough of a threat to use their powers against these people. This left the four tenno with an advantage over the unaware crowd even if these people thought that they had the advantage in numbers and firepower like the many enemies that the tenno have faced before, it….wouldn't…be…enough.

And with those thoughts in mind the Ash prime said two silent words no one, not even his team would be able to detect. "Your move" the Ash Prime said as he gazed into the crowd of onlookers.

General Ironwood was for a better word was pissed, the reason for this was one of the four strangers in the middle of the assembled crowd had the audacity to call a proud innovation from Atlas that was created by the Atlas military to deal with not only with the Grimm but is used by many as a security mech, a toy soldier.

The second thing that angered the general was the fact it had only been a few seconds since the 15 AK-130'S had entered and encountered the four beings and that they had not only dispatched 15 AK-130'S in a timeless fashion but had come out of that conflict entirely unscathed as if the only thing the AK-130'S had been was a very minor nuisance that had been crushed or in this way cut down to nothing also bringing a body back to symbolize the utter defeat.

But the thing that the general hated the most was the fact that these strange people in the middle of the crowd were complete unknowns, to him and everyone else which caused him to be somewhat apprehensive of the four.

For one he knew for a fact that these four had to have weapons of some kind or make or some sort of semblance that had helped them deal with the knights within their brief span of contact of this he was sure, but as to what these weapons were or their semblances are, gave him, the slight impression that he didn't want to find out.

Another thing that got on the generals nerves was the fact that these four strangers were far too comfortable with the current situation for his taste, for their posture's were one's that one would consider relaxed. Normally he would be analyzing the facial features of the person in this situation but due to the faceless nature of these strangers he had to make do with body language instead, and this is what the general hated about them, this confidence they are showing in the face of such odds that normal men and women would of bowed down and given up yet the reason for this confidence that eluded him was perhaps the thing that scared him the most for he didn't know why or how this confidence existed for these strangers for they were a picture to him only partially painted with the rest shrouded in mystery yet he was sure that they were a threat to the safety of everyone around and for that he had to take them down and fast.

He was about to give the order to his men to apprehend these four when suddenly Ozpin who was right beside him gazing with curious eye's at the four surrounded strangers said.

"General, maybe it is best if I handle this, for this could very well be a delicate situation, for I have the feeling that if they wanted to harm us and the students they would have done so by now, I believe that the situation can be handled tactfully" Ozpin said whilst keeping his eyes on the four beings that had not moved an inch since coming out in the open.

"What makes you say this Ozpin" the general said gritting his teeth with the memory of the recent conversation surfacing to the forefront of his mind. "You know they are a threat, they took down 15 knights and my from estimations it only took them a few seconds add to that they are unharmed ,we need to take them down now before anyone gets hurt" the general said in a tone that was meant to be one that brooked no more conversation when Ozpin said.

"General if you have seen what I've seen then it is obvious that they are waiting, if they wished to move against us then why are they standing around" Ozpin said before continuing "I believe they are waiting for us to make the first move to see our intentions" Ozpin said almost complementing the approach that the four strangers in the circle of guns were making, bold yet very clever presenting themselves in such a way that not only makes the intention of those around you entirely clear.

"It makes more sense looking at them" Ozpin thought since their appearance is one many would consider intimidating yet some would consider regal and that any sudden movement on their part could have consequences for both sides to later deal with. He understood the danger these strangers presented and perhaps they did too but they were also presenting a chance, a chance for those around them to learn more and resolve this incident and move on peacefully.

The general looked at Ozpin then back at the four strangers in the center of the circle of guns, Ozpin was many things but one of those things was he was always right about something on some level.

The power of deduction that Ozpin displays is one that is to be respected, now looking more closely the general could tell that these four were waiting, for what, he could not tell it could be for anything from peaceful to violent.

The general sighed before saying.

"Fine, I won't do anything as long as they don't make any sudden or suspicious moves, but how are we going to resolve this" the general asked. At this Ozpin just smiled and said "I plan on walking up to them and shaking their hand".

The generals eyes widened at this for this was just well something so hair brained that it couldn't possibly work but he just filled it down to nothing after all he trusted Ozpin so begrudgingly the general said.

"Oz….. I am not sure about this but if this goes wrong you're going to be in a bad position and I am not sure that this is remotely sane but I….trust you" the general sighed out thinking he must be insane as the man about to attempt this and to even agree but if what Ozpin said is true then this can all be sorted.

"Thank you James" Ozpin said glad that his friend agreed to such a request as Ozpin began walking towards the four strangers in the center past the crowd of people into the circle outlined with armed men who currently had their weapons raised at the four strangers while this was happening four girls were making their opinions about the four strangers in the center of the circle.

Ruby Rose gazed at the four strangers that stood in the center of the circle who had at least more than one hundred guns aimed at them not moving an inch as if they had just stopped and shut down. To say they didn't look intimidating was an understatement, she even caught the eyes of one of the beings in the center of the circle, this one had a crown of gold on its head that met at a single point between where for a normal person a set of eye's would be but Ruby was forced to look away for the beings gaze not only creeped her out but it felt like it was looking deep into her very soul and could see her for everything she was.

Though she wouldn't say she was entirely afraid of them they did however strike up something of a topic she loved.

Weapons.

Ruby was a weapon nut and her love of them would put any other weapon nut on Remnant to shame. She knew this since her sister can't help but point that fact out even though Ruby herself can't help how she feels about weapons. She was at the moment fantasizing about the weapon that cut the AK-130 knight in half it was something that she wished she could see. If she could she would trade all the Chocolate chip cookies on Remnant to just get a good look at the weapon that was used by the odd beings to cut the knight and all the modifications it has.

Yang was of a similar mind with her sister's opinion on the four beings, even though her sister didn't state that they looked creepy Yang thought that these strangers looked as if they were like something that had crawled out of a horror novel. Though she would never say she reads a lot other than when Ruby was younger, if she was to borrow one of Blake's books, she would probably find something that would describe the four strangers inside the circle in detail.

Though there was some things that she did admire about them the fact that they weren't intimidated by all the guns pointed their way was something she was marveling at for even her bravado in the face of all that would only take her so far.

She found herself looking at one of them a female one that had a crown of flames on her head with its face covered with a gold looking claw that reminded her of the foot of a Nevermore. She liked this one a bit more than the others for it looked pretty in her eye's each one had its own beauty but this one caught her eye more since she likened herself to fire and this one seemed to use fire in a way that it appeared regal yet deadly.

That was when it turned its attention on her suddenly as if it had felt her gaze analyzing it and in turn began analyzing her though it was odd that she felt somewhat apprehensive of this being after all this thing had no eyes and couldn't see her right? Then why is it that this thing is sending shivers down her back with its faceless features if it cannot see?

Blake Belladona was many things, a faunus in hiding, a former member of the White Fang and now a hunter in training. She had seen hell and heaven and the worst of all things in her short life. One would think, very few things would frighten her and that a person would be the least likely thing she would be afraid of. Unfortunately they would be proven wrong if one was to look at her face right now you would see that Blake Belladona had a face etched with fear, the cause of this was the four strangers in the circle and she was truly frightened by what she saw, or more by what she felt. She didn't know why she felt this way about the four odd strangers in the center of the crowd but she could only guess that it was because of her faunus animal instincts talking, and what they were saying was that whatever these people are or were they had something seriously wrong with them.

That was when a similar sensation or experience, popped into her head.

They felt in a way vaguely very vaguely similar to Penny in a sense but that was where the similarities ended they had a more ominous presence and they felt more void more artificial more weird then Penny, as if they were hollow and without a soul. This stood the hair on her neck on edge, taking a quick glimpse over to her fellow faunas Sun who she could see who had a similar look on his face which caused her some form of relief to wash over her, that she wasn't the only one who felt this way.

Catching her glimpse, Sun flashed a reassuring smile her way which helped a bit even though the smile on his face was faked and under great strain.

She smiled back which in turn hopefully helped him as well. She then returned her attention to the strangers inside the circle and almost immediately froze as she suddenly found herself holding the gaze of one of the strangers in the circle. At the moment only one thought was pulsing through Blake Belladona's mind at the moment, screaming at her that if she doesn't move she would die.

RUN, RUN, RUN her mind screamed at her futilely yet she stood completely still holding her ground before it quickly looked away. At this point Blake almost felt like she was going to faint, it was as if whatever was gazing at her was just a void, a black hole of sorts that sucked all trace of the light leaving only the darkness, it was as if she had caught the gaze of a predatory animal and the worst thing of all, she was its prey, and for that she could clearly say that holding that being's gaze even for a few seconds was one of the worst things she has ever done.

She looked at everyone else among the crowd seeing many of the human's hadn't noticed what was wrong with the strangers in the center of the circle, yet every faunas among the crowd were very agitated and disturbed, and she couldn't help but think "what the hell are those things"?

Weiss narrowed her eyes and glared at the four strangers in the center of the circle for they appeared to her as nothing but criminals and vandals though as an afterthought she did begin to look more closely at the four ornate strangers trying to pick something up for they were acting oddly for a group of individuals outnumbered and outgunned.

Glaring at them she could only discern one thing, that these four could stay entirely still with no necessary movement other than when they looked around, with them occasionally holding their gaze in certain areas as if they carefully analyzing their surroundings, another thing she noticed was that she didn't even detect any sort of breathing pattern from them it was as if they were inanimate statue's. Straining her eye's she could make out certain patterns of artwork on the armor that looked like that of a flower.

She blinked in surprise was this a family crest for a noble family of some kind she wondered. To her it looked like something an experienced artist would paint on a suit of armor or stich onto clothes in her case but it looked more or less apart of the armor for it glowed in a clear stark white that was identifiable even in daylight, looking at them she could tell that they had an elegance to them that only a few people could achieve and it somewhat shocked her.

They held themselves in a cold calculated manner that spoke of nobility yet it also held traces of a primal savagery of a predatory animal that wanted out of its cage that was when she noticed that one of them was staring right back at her.

For once in her life Weiss felt inferior like that of an ant about to be crushed and for her this was a first time experiencing this for she has never felt inferior to something before and she hated that this stranger could invoke this sort of feeling by simply looking her way. It was like whatever pedestal she stood on was dwarfed by whatever mountain that this stranger stood on, it just held this aura of power and so much more that nobody could or should attain easily, yet these ruffians look like they were born with this power and knew how to wield it.

Weiss was unable to keep up her glare for long, and she soon found herself looking away but not from fear but of angry acceptance that whatever these beings were they were powerful, and capable of great violence and stood on a level that even members of her family haven't obtained and for that matter any person with a higher class up bringing for not one of them she has meet has left this sort of impression that these four strangers left her with but still they were the enemy and they must be dealt with harshly for their trespass Weiss thought to herself.

Dusk, Chara, Apex and Flair were for a better word bored out of their minds waiting for whatever these people decide on doing while these people were trying to decide on how they should handle the four tenno Dusk and the other three tenno of the team were looking at the gathered crowd analyzing everything from their surroundings to tactical points of interest among other things, that was when he and his team started to notice something, an energy that permeated the air and it was an odd one at that.

And so the four tenno ended up scanning for the source of the mysterious energy that had an odd signature to it but what this signature was they could not place. What surprised the four tenno was the sources of that energy which was coming from not only one but three girls with some faint trace of the same energy on a fourth girl. This drew the curious glances from the tenno mostly looking at the four girls analyzing them for they were something that was oddly unique since none of the tenno could detect anything else of a similar nature coming off anyone else that was a part of the crowd.

"Chara have you learned of anything interesting" Dusk said breaking his stern gaze with a white dressed girl once she looked away. Dusk and the other four tenno were using a communications channel that also linked team vitals and status to the other members of the team.

"Define interesting Dusk this is far from interesting I say it is far more intriguing than interesting" she said in a tone that caught the attention of the two other tenno.

"What did you find Chara is it a new weapon or is it something even better!" Flair asked who had just broken eye contact with a girl with blond hair, this question only seemed to draw a slight chuckle from the Excalibur prime Apex who stopped his stare down of a Black clad teen that had the odd energy emanating from her as well but somewhat weaker.

"So Chara what did you find, is it good or bad for I think I speak on the behalf of everyone that good news would be much appreciated" Apex said.

"Well Apex it is good news to a degree for what I can understand that these people aren't very hostile that and we are the first off world visitors they have received so this should be interesting and Flair I did find some cool new weapons that even I want to try out later but these memories I have found are very interesting, the things these people have done it's impressive, here, take a look at this" suddenly memories and images flooded the three tenno who were surprised and somewhat impressed at some of the things Chara had dug up from subtlety entering the minds of the inhabitants of this world but they were also disgusted by a few of the memories she had found.

Dusk looked down and crossed his arms which made a lot of guns train on him but he ignored them thinking "these….. grimm are vile things, drawn by negative emotions with only the need to kill humans and this sub species of humans called faunus" he thought to himself "If anything these grimm are similar to the infested though not as vile, luckily for these people they do not consume the bodies of humans or for that matter the environment but they do reproduce at a rate similar to the infested but if anything they have made progress even when the odds were so stacked against them against a similar enemy for that matter and the fact that they have progressed this much is something that is to admire them for".

Before Dusk could continue with this train of thought movement in the crowd drew his attention.

"Heads up someone is coming" he said warning his team to be ready also deciding on filing away everything that he had learned along with the odd energy readings from the four girls, chalking it up as something native to this world.

Ozpin had finally made it to the perimeter that kept the four beings at bay but at the moment the headmaster of Beacon Academy was somewhat annoyed for having took so long to make his way through the crowd. The reason for this delay was due to an annoying soldier who was under the generals employ, for at first the soldier wouldn't take Ozpin's word that he was allowed to pass but Ozpin was persistent and the fact that he wasn't going to leave until the soldier let him pass. This is when the soldier decided to call the general who then cleared Ozpin officially to pass unhindered into the clearing with the four strangers.

Though now that he was inside the circle he could clearly see every detail of the beings he had first laid eyes on from so far and to say that he was right about them being intimidating was an understatement. He could now feel their power, and it felt raw and powerful, each had a massive amount of whatever it was that gave them this massive amount of it, as if they had vast oceans of reserves that easily dwarfed any amount of aura assembled among the student body and professor's combined, and it felt far more dense then any amount of aura he had ever felt before.

Ozpin could tell that this wasn't aura for aura had a more personal feeling that was attached to the person, after all aura was different for each person and it should have a unique feel distinctive to an individual yet these strangers all had the same feelings to their power. This had Ozpin very curious now for these beings had no aura which confused him for everything native on Remnant that wasn't a grimm had an aura, a manifestation of their soul yet this was completely different, he couldn't even detect any trace of an active aura, not even a dormant one in these strangers, so just what were they?

As he began his approach one of the strangers who he had presumed was the leader of the group who was wearing a cloak and face mask tilted his head to the side as if he was confused by the confidence Ozpin was showing as the other three strangers stopped gazing at the crowd and began giving the headmaster of Beacon Academy a searching look as he approached.

Ozpin didn't stop for a second unfazed by the gazes of the other three as he now stood less than a foot away from the stranger whose tilted head had returned to its usual place and was gazing at Ozpin with needle like eyes trying to decipher him, as if he was an enigma to the stranger that stood in front of him.

This was the deciding moment, would this work as planned or will this endeavor end only in violence? All Ozpin could do now was steel himself and let whatever happens, happen for there was no going back now. So much to the crowds surprise and utter bewilderment Ozpin outstretched his hand and said "Hello I would like to welcome you on behalf of Beacon Academy as headmaster where we train the next generation of hunter's, my name is Ozpin and you are"?

There, it was done, whether or not this offer of friendship would be overturned or not, depended on the response of these strangers, and he couldn't tell anything from them due to their lack of facial features and for all the strange man in armor in front of him did was look at him, unmoving for a few seconds when finally as if he had found whatever he was looking for or lack of the stranger outstretched his hand to Ozpin's outstretched one and shook it before saying.

"On behalf of the Lotus and all my fellow tenno I greet you headmaster of Beacon, I am known as the Tenno called Dusk, I wear the Ash Prime warframe of shadows and stealth and this is my team" Dusk said indicating to each team member to introduce themselves.

All among the assembled audience at this point, all had their jaw's wide open for they couldn't believe that this had even worked or was remotely possible of happening, that Ozpin had walked up to these four offered a handshake and even got a response from them, at that a friendly one. At this the tension in the air died down even the soldiers lowered their weapons when they realized that these four posed no threat to the assembled crowd.

Ozpin was sighing inwardly in relief and at the moment he wished he could see the generals face right now, for he thought it would look somewhat similar to the faces of some members of the audience as he had peacefully resolved the standoff between the assembled groups with only a few words and a handshake but there were a few questions nagging at him, for instance what was this Lotus organization? And what are the tenno? And what was a warframe?

But at the moment the other tenno were greeting him the first of them being the one with a crown of gold that meet at a single point between where a set of eye's would be, they formed this singular eye giving her the appearance of a cyclops as she gazed at him attentively.

"My name is Chara of the tenno I wear the Nyx Prime warframe of midnight and chaos" Chara said.

The next one of the four strangers to great him was the one that had red lining of metal on the lower edges of its face with the same color for the arch which had two lines running up to a horn on the helmet.

"My name is Apex of the tenno I wear the Excalibur Prime warframe the first warframe created the sword master frame" Apex said.

The last one to greet him was perhaps the most interesting for its whole face was covered by a golden claw that looked like it belonged to a nevermore with a crown of flames dancing on top of its head.

"I am Flair of the tenno I wear the Ember Prime warframe of fire and destruction" Flair said.

"It is a pleasure meeting you all but there is something bothering me that I just have to ask, I have never heard of this Lotus organization or of the tenno and this is my first encounter with your organization are you new by any chance" Ozpin said not realizing he was going to get the most surprising of responses.

At this all the four assembled tenno just looked at each other for a brief moment before Dusk turned his head back around to face Ozpin and said. "We are not from this world headmaster Ozpin for we come from a system called the origin system from a planet called Earth.

You would think that after what Ozpin did that everyone's jaws couldn't drop any farther, yet if you were to look around the clearing everyone's jaw's now looked like they were now near borderline dislocation at the sudden bombshell dropped by the Ash Prime with someone shouting in the background saying I told you so. The only one not displaying any sign of shock was Ozpin however he did raise an eyebrow at this for it raised even more questions for him, but he for one believed them, the fact that they don't have an aura almost supports this along with their attire it was something entirely unique to Remnant and taking a look behind the beings he could see the objects that had crashed into the grounds of Beacon.

Looking at the objects closely he could tell that it was something shaped like a sleek arrowhead with two tails which in Ozpin's opinion looked too alien to be from Remnant. With these facts he acknowledged that they were not from Remnant but one more question was present in Ozpin's head.

"If you are not from this world then might I ask why are you here, for your entrance was one many would consider flashy at best" Ozpin said which made the tenno turn around and look at the four craft in question closely, for each were firmly planted in the ground in their own craters.

Dusk had to resist shuddering and nervously rubbing his head at the damage to the grounds near the statue. The crash site of the four lisets looked like a disaster zone, flower beds and gardens and perfectly kept lawn were simply obliterated when the lisets had crash landed on top of them, turning back to Ozpin he could see that he was waiting for a plausible response from him.

"Well… normally that wouldn't have happened but due to circumstances that we are uncertain of ourselves and due to those circumstances our ships ended up disabled and in orbit of your planet which caused us to crash land here, wherever here is if our assumptions are correct we have crash landed on a world that we had no prior knowledge of, or of your existence until now" Dusk said.

"Wait" Ozpin said clearly wishing for clarification on something, "You crash landed all the way from orbit and your ships survived impact" Ozpin asked in a tone saying somehow he can't believe what he was told.

"It appears so" the Ash Prime said not getting why Ozpin looked slightly stunned which drew the attention of the Ash Prime who tilted his head at Ozpin and asked "What's wrong are you upset about the garden" ? Dusk asked.

"Oh no it's just that I find it somewhat hard to believe that any craft could survive a crash landing from orbit, it's just difficult to believe that something so small could not be damaged from that sort of impact" Ozpin said which drew a grunt from Apex who said.

"The evidence is right in front of you headmaster we are not from this world and where we come from our craft need to be highly durable to survive the constant dangers from our system that wish for nothing but our destruction" Apex said annoyed that Ozpin found it hard to believe what he was told when the truth was right in front of him.

"Perhaps we should take this conversation elsewhere headmaster, I don't suppose you have a location where we can speak in private" Dusk asked with the other three tenno shadowing behind him once he said that.

"Right if you would follow me" Ozpin said but as soon as the tenno made to follow Ozpin the mech that had been cut in half suddenly came back to life and grabbed Dusk's leg which made the tenno stop and look down at the ruined mech which barely clung to whatever life it had left in it as it tried desperately to stop the Ash prime from moving.

The Ash prime and the other three tenno stood unmoving for a few seconds when the Ash prime's hands began to move down towards his side where there was a shimmer of energy and a blade appeared that had an intricate sheath that had metal wrapped around it while the sheath pulsed with red and black energy when suddenly a hum started to come from the sword and scabbard as red particles swirled around it and if you were to also be looking at the wielder you would see that his appearance has changed to a small degree.

Patterns that were once hidden behind the cloak light up in a vibrant red and came into full view of the audience of onlookers as the cloak fully parted to reveal intricate patterns underneath that shone with the blade which was slowly being drawn from its scabbard.

The audience soon found themselves captivated by the beauty of the blade as electric green energy sparked and writhed and twisted around it as if it was alive which shocked some members of the audience for nothing on Remnant had this kind of effect but before those few individuals could continue this line of thought the blade fell causing a whistling effect as if the very air was being cut, the intent of the blade was clear to all who could see for the blade had decided on ending the last remnants of life of the thing that had dared touched it's wielder.

What surprised the audience was the effect the weapon had on the remains of the robot for when the respective weapon had cleaved through the already damage robot the audience heard a slight whine and through widened eyes witnessed the remains of the mech suddenly float apart and disintegrate into nothing leaving no trace of it ever existing.

But this had an unintentional side effect of causing the rest of the mech's in the clearing to raise their weapons while some deployed wrist blades. Realizing the danger Dusk looked towards Ozpin who was clearly going to be caught in the line of fire if he didn't do something so Dusk did the only thing he could do.

For a moment the Ash prime stood in place then in the next he was gone in a flash of black smoke much to the audience's surprise, but when they laid eyes on him again what they saw astonished and frightened them to no end for when they saw the Ash Prime appear and reappear meant utter destruction for the army of AK-130's silencing them all without resistance with two large wrist blades that had appeared out of nowhere.

The Ash Prime was all over the place teleporting to and from his targets in a frenzied storm that nobody other than a tenno would be able to follow, only taking a millisecond to deal with each of his targets so fast that there were after images of him appearing and disappearing that it didn't take him long to end all hostile targets that were about to open fire.

He reappeared back in front of Ozpin who was gazing silently at the sudden carnage he had witnessed by the person in front of him as one by one, each AK-130 knight fell to the ground all in shattered heaps like dominoes.

At this sudden display of speed and skill the humans who hadn't raised their weapons unlike their robot counterparts felt the need to drop their weapons for they didn't wish to end up in a gory heap by the aliens from another system who displayed powers that were by far anything beyond their comprehension.

The tenno simply ignored this as Dusk refocused his attention on Ozpin and said in a voice so casual that you would swear that nothing had happened and that he didn't just in fact destroy all of those knights with ease as he said.

"Headmaster Ozpin, I think it would be a good idea if we were to head to that location you were directing us to for I think we have been delayed for far too long" the Ash Prime said making it clear that he had had enough of what he called delays for one day.

"Yes…..I guess we should get moving, after all we have a lot to discuss and…. a lot to work out" Ozpin said whilst turning around and walking towards the large buildings that housed most of the Academy hoping that nothing bad will occur on their way to his office but as Ozpin and the tenno made their way towards the many buildings and past the crowd that simply parted ways for Ozpin and his guests but if you were to look at Ozpin's face you would see the glimmer of a smile on his face and if you were to look into his mind you would find these thoughts going off in his head those thoughts being, "I was wrong about this being an interesting year for now I can say it is something far more than simply interesting" with that said Ozpin looked behind him and thought "What other surprises do you have in store for me my odd new acquaintances".

Looking forward again Ozpin continued on his way towards the looming presence of Beacon Academy wondering what the future held in store for him and his little school.

 **AN: Yay another chapter and to say this is hard is an understatement so I will say this updates may come at varied intervals depending if I have the time to write and I plan to keep chapters at 7 to 10k words for they are going to be how big I write but other than that to say I am proud of myself for writing this chapter is again an understatement for I feel as if I am getting far more better with my writing anyway feel free to drop a review or a fav and tell me what you think of the story so far and a shout out to the support and some of the reviews I have received they have made writing this easier and are a big motivator for me anyway thanks for reading and have a happy new year :D :D**

 **Changes: Warframes start with max energy instead and due to the tenno's epic power they display during the second dream quest I thought wait if they have this much energy from waking up from however long they have been sleeping and that they can kill Sentients then damn they must have a lot of energy without the Warframes plus I picked up on a bit of dialog during the second dream quest when you meet the Lotus and it goes like this "we could do things amazing things" now combining this with the Excalibur codex entry that say's science and reason fail to explain the void and since tenno use void energy as their power some of you might guess where I am going with this :3**

 **Hint: Tenno are pretty much gods since they use void energy so for instance the realm of physics is broken sorry guys but imagine the possibilities XD**

 **Another thing I will be changing or in this case adding is some science behind modding don't worry it will be simple but I plan to keep it realistic to a level for instance the corrosive energy that is used and how it is created for instance this is created by simply making that energy negative making corrosive energy this is based off of acid's in a way since acid's are negative ion's I think if I remember my chemistry right.**

 **Foundry will pretty much be the same well perhaps bigger for warframe creation and no team RWBY will not become tenno I like them the way they are but you will see what I have planned latter on for them if you have been watching the show then perhaps you know what I am hinting at again and this time no hints :3**

 **Alright this is taking too long to explain so I will explain more in later chapters.**

 **Midnight-Storm21 signing off.**


	3. Hey Guys Been Awhile

**Hey People it's me Midnight here and I must say it has been awhile.**

 **Now you guys are probably expecting a new chapter but I am afraid to say that the chapter, chapter 3 but I am afraid to say that this 15k chapter and yes it was 15k and it wasn't even finished, was lost when a few months ago my computer died and I lost the chapter and there was no way to get it fixed so I waited for a new computer but as you can guess it took awhile to get it and to say that my passion for writing this story has died well I wouldn't say it has died I would just say that it is just an ember of what it was and I am reconsidering just restarting the whole thing and rewriting it again perhaps making the tenno's appearance a bit more hmmm right since it isn't right that they should all land at the same location and I also want to fit them in much more early in the story but don't worry the story will be just slightly different if I do consider restarting this the tenno will be the same as well as the lisets crashing just that they won't all be together when they crash though I think this might be harder to do but anyway you get the idea and I still have an idea where I am going with this it's just so hard to write since my passion for it and all the work I had done before hand is just gone so yeah this story will be on hold until I can do something about it.**

 **Another reason for me to put this on hold is because I am a very busy atm and my life couldn't be more chaotic so for now it is on hold and I should say sorry for all those that have been waiting for so long but for now I will be open to other stories that you guys might want me to write just pm me if you have any particular crossover you want me 2 do and I will very well consider doing it.**

 **Regards Midnight-Storm21**


End file.
